


Control

by Amberlioness



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 14:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlioness/pseuds/Amberlioness
Summary: This short tale assumes Tom and B'Elanna have been involved for some time and have an intimate relationship.  B'Elanna doesn't want to have to be responsible all the time, and Tom gives her that opportunity.





	1. One of those Days

**Author's Note:**

> GENERAL DISCLAIMER: Everything Star Trek, including characters and episodes either did or currently belong to; Paramount, Viacom, CBS. I'm only borrowing their characters and stories. I derive no financial gain from this endeavor. It’s just a bit of fun. 
> 
> SPOILERS: General events prior to and including ‘Scientific Method’. These events would occur in late season four.

Chief of Engineering. She never dreamed she would ever have a job like this. And on an Intrepid-class starship no less! Unfortunately, there was always some new disaster to repair and a staff that couldn't seem to function without her. Not to mention more jury- rigged components and amalgamations of Delta Quadrant and Starfleet technology than she'd ever be comfortable with. She worked hard and did her job as well as she possibly could. But sometimes she wanted to get away from the responsibility, and from the ensigns' constant questions in particular. This morning was one of those times. 

Ensign Heller had just called her with an emergency plasma coolant question. It was no emergency. B'Elanna, barely concealing the irritation she felt, instructed the Ensign to shut down the valve and wait for her to report to Engineering. 

As she broke the connection, B'Elanna growled, “the idiot! I don't want this responsibility today. I don't want to be in charge. Let somebody else deal with these problems for a change!" She stormed out the door just as Tom, toweling his hair dry, emerged from the bathroom.

"B'Elanna....?" He was in time to see the door swish shut behind her. Tom had overheard every word of her blowing off steam. He sometimes forgot how much responsibility and stress her job sometimes put on her. There were a variety of ways to relive that sort of stress, Tom thought to himself, not trying to suppress the sly grin that appeared on his face. "Maybe I can do something about that," he wondered aloud.

*********

About an hour after her shift should have ended, Voyager's Chief Engineer was extricating herself from Jeffries tube 27. All the routine maintenance that had to be completed was finally done. The diagnostics were completed, the emergencies dealt with, and the long-range refits scheduled to begin, albeit at a later date. ‘Someday, I'll get it all done. If and when we stop pushing this ship to the limits every few days. For tonight anyway, she'll be fine.’ 

B'Elanna had returned to Engineering and had just settled herself at her desk to review some reports, trying to get ahead of the game for the next day, when her commbadge chirped.

"Paris to Torres". 

"Yes, Tom."

"Lieutenant Torres, report to Holodeck 2." 

"Tom, I need to finish these reports first. I want to be ahead tomorrow."

"No, you don't need to read those tonight. Lieutenant, I order you to report to the Holodeck."

"You, what?" ‘He had better be kidding,’ she thought.

"Report, Lieutenant. That's an order. Paris out."

B'Elanna was stunned. ‘Order me? Order me to do anything?’ Her blood began to boil. ‘How dare he! What is he thinking?’ She forgot all about the reports, which had been so consuming a few minutes before, and set off for Holodeck 2, envisioning what she would do to Tom Paris when she got there. None of the notions was particularly affectionate, even for a Klingon.


	2. No Responsibility

B'Elanna entered the holodeck. Tom had better have a good excuse for "ordering" her here. She was not in the mood to play games. 

"Hello," a familiar masculine voice said. It was Tom, the source of her irritation at the moment. 

B'Elanna looked around. She was standing in a French Renaissance-motif suite. The walls were covered with rich brocade, and the windows, which overlooked a moonlit countryside, were hung with heavy draperies. The furniture was all of ornately carved wood, the most spectacular piece being a very large four poster bed dressed with a thick coverlet and a multitude of pillows. Soft strains of music she couldn't identify were audible and the room was lit by candlelight. Several candelabras were placed throughout the room and smaller ones illuminated the table.

Tom was setting out what looked to be an intimate dinner for two. He was dressed in civvies, although this wasn't an outfit he usually wore. He had opted for close-fitting black pleated trousers and a pale blue shirt which defined his form quite well. The whole scene caught her off guard, and she forgot she was supposed to be angry with him for a few seconds.

When she regained her wits and anger she said hotly, “what do you mean by ordering me to come here?"

Tom gave her a decisive look. "I heard what you said this morning, just before you left."

She hadn't realized Tom had been listening. "What did I say? I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left, she paused, “I was just so irritated."

"B'Elanna, after you closed the comlink with Ensign Heller, didn't you wish for a chance to not have to be in charge of anything? No responsibility?"

"Yes, I suppose I did." B'Elanna did not understand what that had to do with anything.

"Well, I decided that you should have that opportunity. This evening you are not responsible to anyone but yourself. There is no one to supervise and no problems to solve. This is a time to.... indulge yourself."

She was a bit taken aback. How could she be mad at him for that? This program had obviously taken a good deal of effort to put together, and he had done it just because she had a harried day. The last of her ire vanished as she realized she had several hours of holodeck time with Tom, and he wanted to "indulge" her. A girlish smile slowly worked its way over her face. "Tom, I can't argue with that."

"I have quite an evening planned for you," he said, maintaining a very purposeful but suggestive gaze.

She walked up to him, standing very close. "So, what did you have in mind?" she said with mock ignorance.

He took a step back. "You'll see. Tonight, I'll take care of everything."

She arched her eyebrows, questioning. "If you say so."

"Let's sit down, I'm betting you haven't eaten yet."

The dinner was very satisfying; however, B'Elanna couldn't help thinking that it was also a bit odd. Tom could be very attentive, but this wasn't just attentive, he had done everything for her.

When they finished dinner, Tom stood and moved around the table to B'Elanna. "B'Elanna, will you let *me* make the decisions this evening ?"

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"Just trust me. Let me be in control, take the lead so to speak."

This was an unusual offer. "All right, I think I can do that."

He hoped she was going to like this game. If she didn’t, she would let him know in no uncertain terms. Tom wasn't completely confident that she would like it, so he decided to proceed slowly.

"Come here." He walked her over to an ornate oriental screen at the other end of the room. Behind it was a large antique clawed-foot enameled bathtub, and it was full of warm bubbly water. 

"That looks inviting," she said. 

"Stop," he said gently. "I'm going to undress you."

B’Elanna smiled. "Go ahead." Tom slowly, and with great care removed each piece of her uniform, placing them on a chair. He didn't try to do more than touch her skin, letting his hands trace over her arms and shoulders lightly but avoiding her breasts. Taking her hand, he led her to the tub. As B'Elanna sank into the water, she felt the day's tension begin to dissolve. She reached for a sponge. 

Tom took hold of her wrist gently but firmly. "No. That's my job, remember?" 

B'Elanna wasn't sure about this now, but when Tom rolled up his sleeves and began to wash her back with long sensual strokes, she let that hesitation slip away. He washed her entire body, giving great attention to every detail. He made sure to rub her tired feet and shoulders. His touch lingered on her breasts but did not move to fondle her. On the whole she thought it was a delightful experience.

By the time his hands returned to her shoulders and rubbed them thoroughly, then moving up her neck and over her scalp, she felt totally relaxed and was beginning to be aroused by his touch. She turned, trying to catch his lips in a kiss, but he stood up. Tom could see that she was enjoying his attentions, and that they were having the desired effect. However, he wanted to prolong this very subtle foreplay as long as possible.

"I'm going to brush your hair." He picked up a brush and began to work on her dark silken hair. The long strokes sent small shivers through her. When he finished, he tilted her head back and kissed her delicately. 

"Umm, Tom, I feel so relaxed. This was a very good idea. Thank you." She felt so relaxed that she was beginning to feel energized. 

"I'm not done yet. B'Elanna, I love you."

"I love you too, Tom."

"I thought maybe we could try something we haven't done before."

"What do you have in mind, Tom?" They had tried a number of activities which were new to her, and she had yet to be disappointed by Tom's suggestions.


	3. Do you want to play a game?

"I want you to give me control tonight." She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Give me the opportunity to let you respond, and feel, but nothing beyond that. I think you might enjoy it."

She realized suddenly what he was asking her to do. "I see. You want to play a game?"

"Of sorts."

"You really think I'll like it?"

He grinned wryly. "I think so."

"All right, what do I do?" B'Elanna was a bit uncertain, but given how she felt right now, she was up for any activity that would bring her into close intimate contact with Tom.

"First, no questions." He took her hand and helped her out of the tub. Picking up a towel, he began to dry her off. He rubbed her skin until she was quite dry and felt a warm glow all over. He stood close behind her, and she could feel his clothed body against her naked skin. Tom lightly ran his fingers down her back and over her bottom. She reached back for his hands but he took hold of her wrists firmly. "No, that's not part of the deal." He released her hands and moved to cup her buttocks before sliding his hands over her hips while pushing his body tightly against hers. 

Tom stopped and turned her around to face him. He stood in front of her, looking her up and down, desire very evident in his eyes.

"Tom…."

"Shh." He held his fingers over her lips. "No questions remember?" She nodded her head in agreement. He leaned in and kissed her again, and she responded enthusiastically. 

Tom broke the kiss and led her to the bed, where he gestured that she should lie down. B'Elanna made herself comfortable on the pile of pillows, and looked up at Tom expectantly. He knelt next to her, kissing down her neck to her collarbone. B'Elanna lifted her hands to touch Tom, but he stopped her with a firm hold on her wrists. Caressing them with his fingers, he asked, "You trust me?" 

She replied without hesitation. "Yes". 

"Then just relax," he said as he bent to kiss her gently. He brought her hands above her head, retaining his hold on them with one hand while removing something from under the pillows with his other. B'Elanna couldn't see quite what he was doing, but she felt something being placed around her wrists. 

Tom finished securing the leather restraints. Sufficiently strong, but very soft. He wanted to be sure she had enough slack to be comfortable in her reclining position, but not too much room for free movement. "You wanted someone else to make the decisions, so I'm making one for you. You're not moving unless I let you. You don't have to do anything. Just relax. Close your eyes if you want." 

B'Elanna exhaled and closed her eyes. She tested the restraints and figured she could break free if she really wanted, but realized she didn't. She wanted to find out what else Tom had planned for her. The sensation of being restrained was both disquieting and exciting.

Tom knew she could break the restraints if she chose. Restraining B'Elanna could easily prove to be futile. He wanted her to choose to be submissive and give control to him. Tom saw her flex her arms and test the restraints, and then relax and settle in a bit more into the pillows. This tacit agreement was exactly what he wanted to see. 

She felt his breath in her ear. He began to gently nibble on her earlobe and then down her neck again, working his way to the spot between her breasts. B'Elanna was able to focus so much more on what she was experiencing because she wasn't reciprocating. Every touch had an intensity they hadn't had before. Then she felt something very soft touch her neck and flow in the same direction as his kisses had.

"Silk. A natural fiber, very strong, very soft, and it warms to the touch,” Tom softly uttered. Tom allowed the fabric to glide over her breasts, caressing them. He then quickly took a nipple in his mouth, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. He continued by flicking her nipple with his tongue and tugging gently with his teeth. 

B'Elanna was beginning to feel very aroused now. She rubbed her legs together and then slowly parted them. She was rewarded with the sensation of the silk flowing down between her legs over her softness and then up along her thigh. Tom continued to touch her lightly with his fingers or the silk, occasionally planting a kiss along her caramel-colored skin. This very slow sensuous touching was far more arousing than she had originally thought it would be. 

"Tom…." she breathed. 

"No questions,” he said, lightly slapping her outer thigh to emphasize the command. B'Elanna was surprised by the authoritative undercurrent in his voice, but it didn't diminish her desire. 

Just the sight of B'Elanna could arouse him anywhere or anytime. But Tom hadn't expected the sight before him to turn him on as much as it did. She lay there naked, nipples visibly erect, a captive audience expectantly waiting for him. B'Elanna waited for what he would do next, for him to touch her again. She was his to pleasure and control. 

Tom stood up by the side of the bed and began to disrobe as she watched. He looked her directly in the eye, never letting his gaze waver as he slowly removed each piece of clothing. He wasn't doing anything he hadn't done before, but there was a certain deliberateness to his actions now. Tom’s facial expression drifted from teasing to sensual. He was evidently also aroused. The sight of his beautiful fully erect penis elicited another wave of desire in B'Elanna. 

Tom joined her on the bed, reclining on his hands and knees above her. He was so tantalizingly close but not close enough to touch. He gave her a deep secret smile before beginning to alternately kiss and nip her breasts and down her belly. These actions drew assorted small gasps from B'Elanna. When he reached her center, he ran his fingers slowly over, and then continued to kiss down her thighs, all the way to her toes. 

B'Elanna was beginning to make small movements with her hips, following some unheard rhythm. When he began to suck each of her toes, her breathing became quite audible. Tom knew she was getting very, very hot. There was a slight pink flush visible on her chest that spread out to her shoulders. She had her eyes closed and seemed lost in the sensations he was giving her. The image of the confident tough-as-nails Chief Engineer moaning and shivering under his touch brought a cocky smile to Tom's lips that he couldn't suppress. He thought he was enjoying this almost as much as B'Elanna seemed to be.

He ran his hands up her sides and kissed her again. B'Elanna's response was a very powerful and meaningful kiss. Tom never failed to excite her, and she reveled in their lovemaking. But what he was doing tonight was bringing her a pleasure that was somehow different. B'Elanna didn't know if she had ever wanted him as much as she did at that moment.

"Roll over." 

B'Elanna almost asked another question, but decided to simply comply. It took a  
moment for her to settle into a comfortable position, but there was enough slack in the restraints for her to do so. Tom began the sequence of alternating the silk with his caresses and kisses up and down her body again. Goosebumps formed on her now-quite sensitive skin. By this point, B'Elanna's concentration was completely gone, and she was losing awareness of anything but Tom. The boundary between conscious thought and instinctive reaction was blurring with each new sensation. Her nipples were so hard they almost ached. She was totally focused on the feel of his hands on her, the occasional sensation of his breath and lips on her skin, and his scent which was slightly different from his arousal. Nothing else existed for her, just Tom's touch. She felt him shift position and then pull her up onto her knees. She adjusted herself so she could comfortably rest her weight on her elbows, but she still was restrained. B'Elanna gripped at the sheets covering the bed as she felt Tom running his fingers lightly along her thighs and buttocks. His caresses grew more intense, and she moved back against him, needing him almost desperately. He applied a firm smack to her backside with his hand. 

"Not yet."

Fingers lightly caressed the spot where he'd just spanked her, the skin acutely sensitive. The sensation was an oddly arousing mixture of pain and pleasure, which surprised both her Klingon and Human aspects. B'Elanna hadn't ever had anyone do anything like this with her before, but she was definitely enjoying it.

He touched her folds, gently parting her. "Just relax and let me touch you. You're so wet." He paused, then asked, "do you like this?" as he slid a finger into her. B'Elanna gasped and began to move against him. She felt another smack. The sensation combined with being penetrated was even more exciting.

"You're not behaving. You agreed to give me control here."

She nodded in agreement. He withdrew his hands. "I think you'll like this," he said as he spanked her again. She inhaled sharply. He was right. He continued with several more smacks, each time stopping to lightly brush her pinking skin with his fingertips.

"Tomm..."

"I think that's enough," he replied. Placing his hands on her hips, he entered her with  
excruciating slowness. B'Elanna didn't move, but she did pull against her restraints. She allowed him to set the pace, as he began to move inside her in a series of several slow strokes followed by faster, deeper ones. B'Elanna soon realized that there was a pattern to his movements. Slow strokes followed by deeper ones followed by a pause, and then the pattern began anew. The effect was unbelievable. B'Elanna griped the sheets tighter and could feel them begin to tear in her hands. 

Tom exhaled slowly, not knowing how long he could hold out. She felt so warm and wet and he could feel her vaginal muscles contracting again and again. It was taking all the effort and concentration he had not to just thrust into her again and again, finishing it. But he wanted to give her a long hard orgasm, one that would shake her to her very core. She was slowly building up to it. He could feel her breathing getting deeper and increasing in urgency. She still was behaving, she wasn't moving or asking anything. She was completely under his control.

Tom repeated the sequence, his slow strokes giving way to stronger deeper ones. This complex rhythm was bringing B'Elanna up and down in waves closer and closer to the point of no return. Tom reached around her and began to stimulate her clitoris as he penetrated deeply. B'Elanna's breathing degraded into panting and she began to tremble. 

Tom didn't just want a physical release for her, he wanted to ease some of the tension from the authority she carried around all day. He wanted to give her as much of an emotional and mental release as a physical one.

Tom felt her begin to shake as he reached a series of deep strokes, which he continued, pushing her over the edge. As her body convulsed, she let out a low guttural cry, reality disappearing around her. These final constrictions were too much for Tom, and he lost his last vestige of control and came in her crying out himself. B'Elanna was barely aware of his cries as she continued to shake from the power of her own climax. Tom regained himself enough to reach under her to support her. He continued to move within her in gentle strokes, caressing her back as the tremors slowed. They were both breathing hard when he withdrew from her. He helped her settle back against the pillows and lay close beside her.


	4. Who won exactly?

B'Elanna felt as if the room was spinning slightly. She'd never had an orgasm that intense before. "Tom...I..." She took a deep breath in an effort to get back to a normal breathing rate.

"Shhh," he replied. "Take your time." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

When B'Elanna finally caught her breath and felt somewhat composed, she looked up at Tom and smiled, color rising in her cheeks. This game of Tom's had been very exciting. She never would have thought she'd enjoy being submissive like that. But she had never really thought she'd like sex as much as she did either.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"I'm glad these sheets are holographic. I think I tore them up pretty badly," she said, noticing the strips of fabric.

"That's all?" Tom exclaimed in disbelief, but his eyes danced with laughter, telling her he knew better.

"No. I was thinking about you."

"Glad to hear it. Let me undo these."

Tom moved to undo her restraints. He gently caressed her wrists, wanting to be sure she wasn't hurt. He kissed each wrist before enclosing her in his arms. "So, did you enjoy yourself tonight? Was it what I promised?"

"I did. But I certainly didn't expect...this." She gestured at the restraints. Tom grinned and held her closer.

"Well, I'm full of surprises," he replied as he began to sensuously explore her mouth with his tongue. No one had ever gotten this fiery creature to play submissive and to do so of her own free will. He was the only one who could make her lose control and scream the way she had tonight. It was a part of B'Elanna that was his alone. Tom found this realization extremely erotic. 

They drifted in the afterglow for some time. When Tom felt himself firmly back in the present and sufficiently recovered, he focused his attention back on B’Elanna. He resumed kissing and then nipping at her smooth caramel skin, working his way from her ear to her neck to her shoulder. He nipped her softly at first, but when she began to growl low with pleasure, he bit harder, barely piercing her skin. B'Elanna cried out and pulled him closer. Tom's lips found hers again and their kiss increased in intensity. He moved his hands to encircle her wrists, restraining them by her shoulders pointing out that the game was not yet over. B'Elanna relaxed into his embrace and let him continue. Tom bent to kiss one nipple, sucking and pulling gently. After drawing several more growls from B'Elanna, he finally entered her. This time he moved in a steadily increasing pace. She felt like she could never have enough of this man. They came quickly, bringing loud cries from both of them.

As they lay together afterwards, both breathing deeply, B'Elanna realized that Tom was unlike any other man she'd ever known. He had thought up this scenario for her, to help her relax, not simply to satisfy himself. She hadn't had many lovers, and Tom was by far the best. Not just in a technical sense either, although the man did have good hands. She smiled at that thought and made herself comfortable against his chest. With him she felt comfortable enough to be herself and to express herself sexually. Tom was the first man she had felt free enough with to show both sides of her nature without trying to hold one of them back. He was definitely the only man she'd ever allowed to control her in any way. With him it wasn't a power issue, it was pleasure.

"Tom?" she asked.

"Umhumm."

"Do you have any other games like this one?"

"Possibly. You'll just have to wait to find out."

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally written and shared in 1998 under another name. I’ve made no significant changes to it in this posting. Special thanks to Fever for killing unnecessary commas and constructive criticism.


End file.
